Legacy
, The Dark Templar and House Baratheon. }} |govfield1 = Sarmatian Empire |govname1 = Lord |govfield2 = Master Conservative |govname2 = Regent |officials ='Minister of Internal Affairs' *Pigalope Minister of Foreign Affairs *Spartacus Minister of Commerce *SammyKhalifa Praetor *KalLaba Director of Recruitment *Poldora Director of Tech *Vacant Director of Trades *Vacant |officialsname = Government |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = Blocs *United Jungle Accords * FoB (link) * New Sith Order (link) * Nordreich (link) * House Baratheon (link) * The Combine ( ) * Dark Templar (link) * Terran Empire (link) * UCoN (link) *Anunnaki Protected AAs *Legacy Applicant *Legends In Waiting *The Avenguard Crusade |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/Legacy |joinurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/Legacy/forum/3043748/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/legacy |ircchannel = #Legacy |statsdate = May 25, 2012 |totalnations = 83 |totalstrength = 3,527,298 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 42,498 |totalnukes = 906 |aidslots = 112 / 451 (24.83%) |rank = 33 |score = 13.71 }} Legacy is an alliance on the Green team. It was founded on August 3, 2010. Charter Section I: State of Existence This charter has been written on, the third day of August (Aug/3/2010) to establish the existence of Legacy and to give a basic guideline of structure and rights for Legacy members. Anyone in violation will be dealt with in a swift and destructive manner. Legacy is a green sphere alliance and works to increase the green sphere’s stability. Section II: Becoming a Legend Any nation may apply for membership. We members must join the green team. All applicants must fully complete the new member registry application in order to be considered. Legacy can reject your application for any reason. Any applicant may ask the Government to provide reason via pm. New Students are to move to the Legacy Applicant AA. They are to pass a military and economic test, at which they have two attempts. They must also accumulate 20 forum posts before moving on to the next stage. Once an applicant accomplishes these points they are to move to the Legends in Waiting AA. They will remain on this AA for a period of 30 days, during which they must reach 999 infra, accumulate 50 posts on the forums, have 4 of 5 aid slots filled on the 20th day and 30th day audit and do a tech raid before being accepted. If these are accomplished in the 30 days on the Legends in Waiting AA, the applicant can move to the Legacy AA and is considered an official member. All new members are entitled to receive our new member aid package. This aid will be turned down if said member proves to be inactive and non-productive. Larger, more establish nations, should take into consideration the alliance and are asked to stray from asking for new member aid, however they can apply for the aid if they so choose. Section III: Rights and Values of Legacy Legends have the right to free speech, however, moderators reserve the right to delete a members post without warning. As for the opposite, spam is also encouraged, but spam in non-spam areas can raise your warning level and if it does not stop you could lose membership, thus losing your legacy. Legacy tries hard to make our alliance with a family-like atmosphere and encourage our members to follow the Chivalric Code. Kindness, respect and generosity are key aspects of this code. We expect our members to understand what this entails and act appropriately in all manner of public interaction. Section IV: Administration Lord The leader of Legacy. All members should put full trust into him. He is to lead Legacy to further heights and do whatever is best for Legacy. Our Lord has final say in all matters and his word should be considered final. Regent The right hand to our Lord. He assists the Lord wherever he is needed. Should the Lord take leave for any reason, the Regent will take his place until his return. Ministers Ministers rule over: Foreign Affairs, Commerce, Internal Affairs, and War. All Ministers are free to run their department as they please, but ultimately answer to the Lord and Regent in times of emergencies. *'Foreign Affairs' - Can appoint diplomats if needed, seeks treaties, with Lord approval, with alliances, and keeps up relations with other alliances. This is an elected position. *'Internal Affairs' - Helps maintain order within the alliance. Oversees and assists the Direction of Education and Direction of Recruitment. This is an elected position. *'Commerce' - Coordinates new member aid, tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. Oversees and assists the Director of Trades and the Director of Tech. This is an elected position. *'Praetor' - Coordinates battle efforts for both peace-keeping and full-scale militarization Directors Directors rule over: Education, Recruitment, Tech, and Trades. They are also free to run their department as they please, but they answer to the Minister that oversees their department and the Lord/Regent. These are all appointed positions and can be removed for any reason. *'Education' - Answers questions concerning nations, conducts nation audits, and processes new members. Answers to the Minister of Internal Affairs *'Recruitment'– Recruits new members into the alliance and looks for new methods and messages. Answers to the Minister of Internal Affairs *'Technology' - Organizes tech deals and 3x3’s for the alliance. Looks for smaller alliances to use for tech deals. Answers to the Minister of Commerce *'Trades' - Organizes trade circles for the alliance. Answers to the Minister of Commerce. Section V: Elections The Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Minister of Commerce are all elected positions. Elections will take place once every 3 months and the process begins on the 1st of the month. If one of these Ministers leaves during office, is removed from their job, or resigns from office during their term it is up to the Lord and Regent to decide if there is enough time to hold another election or if they will hold out until the next schedule election. On the first of the month members will have 72 hours to announce they are running for an office. To run a member must be a member of Legacy for 100 days. All applicants must be approved by the Lord. After the 72 hours, the candidates have another 72 hours to make posts in the designated area stating why the membership should vote for them and what plans they have. After those 72 hours, the voting begins. The vote will stay open for another 72 hours. After which the winner will be masked. Section VI: Crime and Punishment Should a member cause damage to the alliance or an ally of the alliance, it is expected for the member to bear the responsibility of his/her actions. Should a member go above and beyond simple human error, a trial the government will determine guilt and appropriate punishment. Section VII: Raiding Legacy understands the importance of Tech Raiding, not only for profit but also for enjoyment and experience. Any member is allowed to request a raid. The target must not be on the green team. The target must either be unaligned or in an alliance of under 5 members and no connection to another alliance containing 5 or more members.* Raid requests are handled on a case-by-case basis by the Praetor. *We base our decision of what constitutes as an alliance on its value to the world and new player growth potential / veteran player statistics mongering (normally this means 5-20 minimum people dependent upon a number of factors, with age coupled with how much the alliance has done in its past being key). Section VIII: Amendment The Lord reserves the right to amend this Charter at any said time; All amendments will be announced to the membership. Section IX: Ratification My word is law, on the third day of the month of August (year 2011), this charter has been written into effect. Sarmatian Empire Public Announcements - - - - - - - - - - - War History Legacy Warfare Participation Foreign Relations The Treaties of Legacy See also Category:Legacy